


Lucy's 16th

by BrooklynNine9



Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynNine9/pseuds/BrooklynNine9
Summary: A few weeks after another member from the squad tied the knot a situation occurs which will affect the squad a lot and will bring change as well.
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone
Series: The tales of the 99th precinct [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877161
Kudos: 6





	1. Chosen

20th Of May 2026 9:00 am  
It was a well deserved Saturday off for Jake and Amy as they had been working a case together for the 1st time in a while as Amy is a Lieutenant now and it's more and more rare for her and Jake to work a case together and they've been working like crazy for the past couple weeks on this case which led to the kids having to stay at their grandparents and other family members place till Jake and Amy were finished at the precinct. So the kids were really happy that they had a whole day together.

Jake got up to make his family breakfast and over the years he's turned into a pretty good cook with the family not having to rely on takeout like Jake and Amy would do earlier on in their relationship. As he had started plating everybody's breakfast his wife had came into the kitchen unannounced.

"Hey babe" Amy said as she approached her husband  
"Hey Ames I was just about to call you down" Jake said  
"Aw Jake you made breakfast for us all?" Amy asked her husband full of admiration  
"Ye" Jake replied happily as his wife gave him a kiss  
"Well I'll go and let the kids know" Amy said  
"Thanks Ames" Jake replied  
"No problem babe" Amy said as she made her way to wake up the kids for breakfast

Jake and Amy were spending their rare Saturday off with the kids by watching movies, eating takeout and ice cream which the family of the 6 were so excited for. After getting the kids up for breakfast Amy made her way back downstairs to get her breakfast as the family were going to eat altogether before their film marathon started.

"The kids will be down soon" Amy said  
"Ok" Jake replied 

Soon enough all 4 kids made their way downstairs and quickly got their breakfast and took their seats with their parents at the dining table and they started discussing who gets to pick the 1st film of the day which everyone was fine with watching. 20 minutes later during the meal they started talking about various topics and normally they'd all askabout each others days when they ate dinner with the eldest Lucy who always takes an interest in Jake and Amy's work.

"So how's your case been?" Lucy asked her dad and Amy  
"We actually got the guy earlier on in the week" Amy replied  
"Well that's good to hear as I know you have both been working really hard" Lucy said  
"Ye you can say that again" Jake answered jokingly  
"It doesn't matter know as we got him" Amy said before the family of 6 went back with eating their 1st meal of the day along with continuing to talk about their weeks and more.

The six of them went on with their film day marathon starting of with the boys picking first but luckily for the rest of the family they all agreed beforehand that they all had to pick a film that they were all ok/happy to watch so the no one could pick something that someone may not like leaving them all to be able to enjoy the whole day as well as the selection of films.

Back over at the 99 things were pretty boring as even though the other members of the squad were working on the Saturday they hardly had no cases as the 98 normally worked over the weekends so they were given majority of the cases.

The squad had no cases so they were all just chatting about their weeks and other things that were going on in the world, their life and more.

"I wonder how Jake and Amy are spending their weekend with the kids" Terry said  
"Well I have no idea what they are doing tomorrow but today they are doing a movie marathon" Charles answered  
"That sounds like something they'll enjoy" Gina said  
"Ye hopefully so as the two of them do deserve a break after the past couple of weeks" Terry said  
"You can say that again" Rosa said

Meanwhile in Captains Holt's office the scenes were different as rather than chatting and talking about their week and etc, the Captain was busy with calls and meetings even though it was a Saturday which he normally didn't work like his squad.

Over at the Peralta-Santiago household they had got through two films and were taking a break to grab lunch which Jake whipped up along with the help of their eldest Lucy who ever since Jake came into her life had always liked cooking especially when her dad started to teach her and when they started to cook meals and etc together.

Back at the 99 Rosa and Charles went out as they finally had a decent case so that left behind Holt, Terry and Gina who continued to do what they were doing and Captain Holt was still on a call which he didn't think was that big of a deal but over time it proved to be indeed and he realised that he had to inform the squad about what he had just been told.

"I understand I'll let them know about it before the day is done,goodbye" Holt said and as he put the phone down he looked out into where his squad would normally all be sat except Amy who is in charge of the Uniformed Officers and he was worried as he had some news to tell them all

A few hours later and Jake and Amy had getting them and their kids takeout as they took a second break in their movie marathon and they were getting through the day as it had hit 7'oclock and the kids were all starting to get tired except from Lucy who is the eldest and who stays up later than her siblings.

As the squad were all getting ready to clock off Holt came out to tell his squad the news he's been worried to do so all day.

"Squad wait" Holt said as the squad all remained at their desks  
"What is it Captain?" Charles asked  
"I need one of you to go and get Peralta and Santiago and bring them here as soon as possible as I need to inform you all with some news that I received from One Police Plaza" Holt answered  
"What is it sir?" Rosa asked  
"Sorry I can't say till everyone is here" Holt replied  
"Ok I'll go and get them" Charles said before making his way to the elevator 

The rest of the squad waited nervously at their desks as they awaited Charles's return along with the arrival of Jake and Amy.

Charles arrived at Jake and Amy's and knocked on the door worryingly as he didn't know what Captain Holt was going to tell them.

"Hey buddy whats up?" Jake asked  
Can I come in?" Charles asked  
"Of course" Jake replied as he let his best friend in and they made their way into the living room where Amy was sat as the kids had all gone to bed even Lucy.  
"Hi Charles" Amy said as she saw her husband reenter the living room with his best friend  
"Hi Amy" Charles replied  
"So what brings you here?" Amy asked  
"Erm..." is all Charles could answer with  
"Charles, buddy?” Jake asked  
"Holt told us all he has some news and he needs everyone at the precinct now as he can't say anything until we're all there" Charles  
"Oh ok, wait what about the kids?" Amy asked  
"Don't worry Genevive said she'll come round and stay here till we're done at the precinct" Charles replied  
"Ok thanks, well Ames we should get going" Jake said  
"Ye your probaly right Jake" Amy answered and they made their way to the precinct with Charles following in his car 

20 minutes later and the three of them had arrived and made there way into the elevator to make there way up to the 4th floor to join the rest of the squad who are still waiting for them along with the Captains news.

"So you don't have any clue what this is about?" Jake asked  
"No sorry Jakey, Holt wouldn't say until we're all here" Charles replied  
"Ok" Jake replied whilst sharing a slightly worried look with his wife doing the same

Before any of them knew it the elevator doors opened revealing the squad who all looked towards them as they made there way out of the elevator and over to where they were all waiting near Charles's and Rosa's desks.

"Hey guys" Amy said nervously as her and her husband joined their friends  
"Hey Amy" Terry replied  
"Ah Peralta, Santiago you're here" Holt said as he came out of his office  
"Hey Captain, since we're here can you tell us what all this is about?" Jake asked  
"Well I actually need to speak with you in my office Peralta" Holt answered  
"Oh ok sure thing Captain" Jake replied before following Holt into his office  
"Why would he want to talk with Jake?" Gina asked  
"I'm not sure" Charles replied 

Meanwhile in Holts office, him and Peralta are discussing the matter that Holt had asked to talk with him about which no one apart from knows about.

"So sir what's the matter?" Jake asked his Captain  
"Well Detective I've been on the phone with the Deputy Chief, Commissioner and other people from One Police Plaza" Holt answered  
"About what?" Jake asked  
"Well they all were informed that there is an undercover mission that is taking place" Holt replied  
"And?" Jake asked confused  
"I'm sorry Jake but they've selected you and its non-negotiable" Holt answered to which Jake stood up as he seemed pretty angry

"I wonder what is going on in there" Terry said  
"Me too but Holt closed the blinds so I can't figure out what they're saying” Amy said 

"How can u say its non-negotiable sir?" Jake asked  
"I'm sorry Peralta but the person who asked for you to do this mission is person very high up" Holt replied  
"Fine then sir who's this person who's the reason why I have to take this mission?" Jake asked

After another 10 minutes of discussions Holt and Jake made their way out of Holt's office and rejoined the squad who were all still waiting patiently as well nervously.

"So what was that all about?" Terry asked  
"Detective Peralta has been assigned an undercover mission" Holt answered  
"Wait seriously?" Rosa asked  
"Indeed he has but unfortunately it id non-negotiable so he has to take it even though he isn't too keen on it" Holt replied  
"Babe why can't you say no?" Amy asked her husband  
"I'm sorry Santiago but it's out of mine and NYPD jurisdiction as a higher up has pacifically requested for Jake to be the lead on this mission" Holt replied  
"Who can even do that? Amy asked angrily and annoyingly  
"The President" Jake answered finally  
"Wait what" Gina said  
"Yes you heard Peralta correctly as he has been selcected by The President personally for this mission" Holt said  
"Wow that's big" Terry said  
"Indeed it is Jeffords" Holt replied  
"Jake how long is it for?" Amy asked  
"At least a month" Jake answered  
"Ok that's not so bad, wait what do you mean at least?" Amy asked  
"I'm sorry Santiago but the operation could last up to 10 months" Holt answered  
"Ten,TEN MONTHS" Amy shouted  
"Ames I know it could be a long time but I can't say no" Jake said  
"I know I'm just gonna miss you so much" Amy answered sadly as she hugged her husband  
"I know and I'll miss so much too and the kids" Jake replied equally as sad as his wife 

After 10 more minutes of discussions about the mission the squad all agreed to call it a night and they made their way home with Jake and Amy deciding to tell the kids about the mission in the morning.

The next morning  
Jake and Amy had got their kids up and were waiting in the living room for them to tell them about their dads undercover mission.

"Morning guys" Amy said as there kids joined them  
"Morning" The kids replied confused  
"What's going on?" Lucy asked  
"I think its best if you guys sit down" Jake replied to which the kids did so  
"Wait are guys getting a divorce?" Mac asked worryingly  
"What no its nothing like that" Jake answered reassuringly  
"Thank god but that seemed highly unlikely" Lucy said  
"I don't think that will ever happen" Amy said to which Jake nodded in agreement  
"Good" Mac said  
"So what is it then?" Lucy asked  
"Your dad has been assigned an undercover mission" Amy finally answered  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked  
"It means that dad has to go away for a while and we won't be able to see him" Lucy answered as only her and Mac were old enough to understand  
"Wait we won't be able to see daddy?" Holly asked  
"I'm afraid so princess" Jake replied sadly  
"How long for?" Mac asked  
"Anywhere from 1 to 10 months" Jake replied  
"That's so long, i'm gonna miss you dad" Lucy said  
"Me too" The rest of the kids said  
"I'm gonna miss you guys too" Jake answered sadly before the family joined together in one big hug. 

A few days later Jake was at the precinct saying his goodbyes to everybody as he him and Amy had been given a couple of days to spend time with the kids with Jake saying his goodbyes this morning. 

"I'm gonna miss you Jakey" Charles said whilst giving Jake a massive hug  
"I'm gonna miss you too buddy" Jake replied before ending the hug  
"I'm gonna miss you boo" Gina said sadly  
"I'll miss you too Gina" Jake replied  
"I'm gonna miss you Jake" Terry said  
"I'm gonna miss yo too Tarebear" Jake replied  
"I'll miss you man" Rosa said as she gave Jake a rare hug  
"I'll miss you too Rosa" Jake replied  
"You'll be missed Peralta" Holt said  
"I'll miss you too Captain" Jake replied leaving with his hardest good bye along with his kids but its his wife  
"Oh Jake I'm gonna miss you so much and I know the kids will do to and don't worry as I'll be here for them" Amy said tearfully as she wrapped her husband in a massive hug  
" I know you will Ames because your the best and I'm gonna miss you and the kids so much too" Jake tearfully replied  
"Hey man we're all here for you two and we'll all help Amy out with the kids because we're family" Rosa said  
"Thanks guys" Jake replied  
"Oh the cars here so I need to get going" Jake said  
"Bye babe" Amy said before giving her husband a warming kiss  
"Bye Ames" Jake replied after they parted 

"Bye guys" Jake said as the elevator doors began to close to which he waved at his friends and wife  
"Bye Jake" They all replied before the elevator doors closed and he was gone  
"How you feeling Amy?" Gina asked  
"I'm ok I just know how much me and the kids will miss him especially Lucy as her birthday is a couple of months away and Jake might not be back in time" Amy answered  
"Hey you know Jake and you know that he wouldn't ever miss anything like that and that he'll work his hardest to come back to you guys as quick as possible" Rosa said  
"Ye I know I just hope he gets back as It's Lucy's 16th and they are extremely close and it would break them both if he wasn't here" Amy said  
"Well just remember we're here for all of you" Holt said  
"Thanks Sir" Amy replied 

The squad decided to go home shortly after and over at the Peralta-Santiago household Amy struggled to get to sleep without her husband close by which was a big thing not just for Amy but for Jake too as it was harder for him to get to sleep without Amy. 

Meanwhile at an airport somewhere in New York Jake had arrived to board a private plane that the President had sorted for him to bring him to the Whitehouse to meet him before the mission began which Jake didn't know about. 

"Ah you must be Detective Peralta, it's great to finally meet you" A Special Agent said  
"Hi" Jake replied after accepting the handshake  
"I'm Special Agent Garry and i'll be working on this mission with you as my team is the one you'll be in charge of" Gary said  
"Wait I'm going to be in charge of your team for this mission?" Jake asked  
"Yes as The President personally selected you to lead this operation and he picked my team to help you" Gary answered  
"Well I'm happy to work with such a talented group" Jake said  
"And we're happy to work with you and cannot wait to get started" Gary said  
"So where are we going for this missions base of operations?" Jake asked  
"Well first we are taking a plane to Washington Dc to go to the White House as you have a meeting with the President" Gary said  
"Wait I'm meeting the President?" Jake asked surprised  
"Yes as he has told me he really wants to meet you and to talk about the upcoming mission" Gary said  
"Wow what an honour, well we should get going" Jake said and they did so and made their way into the plane 

Whilst Jake was sat on the plane trying to get to sleep he kept thinking about his family and friends and how they were feeling along with his excitement and worry for his upcoming mission. Back in Brooklyn Amy was also thinking about her husband and what was on his mind as she was already missing him and worried for him but she knows that he'll be home soon.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jake gets underway with his mission his family and friends back home anxiously await for him to return home and Amy notices Lucy's not doing so well which leads to Amy finally telling the rest of her and Jakes kids about why Lucy doesn't call her mum but that she calls Jake dad.

25th May 7:30am   
Brooklyn, New York 

Amy wakes up due to her alarm and like her alarm normally waking her up she does another part of her daily routine which would reaching over for her husband but like the previous 5 days she's been met with coldness as it hits her again that her husband is still away on his undercover mission that he had to take so she gets up anyway and after having a shower she gets ready for work and makes breakfast for her and her kids although she isn't a great cook, Jake did teach her some things like a fry up that her family enjoyed to eat when she cooked it so she did that and soon enough the family were all sat together at the dining table with the exception of Jake. 

They all remained silent until Amy decided to speak up as she noticed that something seemed of with Lucy who she assumed that tyhe whole Jake situation was affecting her a lot as the two were extremely close.

"Lucy you alright?" Amy asked   
"Ye I'm just missing dad so much" Lucy answered   
"I know sweetie, we all do and he'll be back soon" Amy reassured Lucy 

Lucy started to feel better as she realised a lot of people were missing her dad too and the family when back to a sense of normal discussing their days and more.

4 days prior  
21st May 8am  
Washington Dc

Jake finished his breakfast and is told by Special Agent Garry that a driver is outside and ready to take him to the white house for Jake to meet the President. 

20 minutes later, Jake has arrived and is waiting outside the Presidents office for their meeting.

"Mr President, Detective Peralta has arrived" Special Garry said   
"Send him in immediately" the President replied to which Garry did and Jake entered and walked over to meet the President as Garry made his leave  
"Mr President it's an honour to meet you" Jake said as he accepted the Presidents handshake  
"It's great to finally meet you Peralta" the President replied

They spent upwards of an hour discussing details of the mission and even spoke about their families which they sort of bonded over and the meeting was coming to a close.

"Well Mr President I can't thank you enough for making sure I'd be out of harms way for the mission" Jake said  
"It's no problem at all Jake as you are a family man and I can't let the countries best detective get hurt now" The president replied leaving Jake shocked  
"Thank you Sir, wait I'm what?" Jake asked  
"Well like I told you your records and cv is outstanding so that's why I picked you for the job because I truly believe you are the best detective this country has" the President answered  
"Wow thank you Mr President and I won't let you or the country down" Jake said as he accepted another handshake   
"I know you won't Jake and good luck" the President replied

Minutes later Jake made his way out with Special Agent Garry and he was introduced to his team and they started on making their plan as they got to their safe house.

Present day  
Brooklyn New York 11am

Amy as normal when Jake was away worked on the 4th floor like the old days but Holt allowed her to do so and it got tougher as the years went on as Jake and Amy's relationship grew especially as it was only 10 days ago that they celebrated their 8th wedding anniversary and now they are a family of 6 which made things tough as their wasn't just the two of them anymore their was 4 kids who were also affected and they were all missing Jake too as the family is really close. As well their was the bigger family that they are a part of of, the 99 who were all affected by Jake going away too as they were close with him too even their own family too. 

7pm   
Amy made her way home after a relatively easy day as she didn't have a lot of cases to deal with and luckily for her and Jake, Lucy picked up her siblings as she finished before them and was always happy to do so and she would look after her sister and brothers till her dad and Amy got back till one of them did and she knew it was hard for her Grandma Karen to pick up her siblings every day so she offered to do so a few years back with Mac as she always wanted to help Amy and her Dad whenever she could.

Amy made her way inside and was met with her kids greeting her and after ordering takeout they were all together in the living room watching a film and Lucy was feeling down again and Amy noticed she was upset.

"Hey Lucy you alright?" Amy asked  
"No" Lucy answered as she had tears coming down her face   
"Oh sweetie" Amy said as Lucy got up  
"I'm gonna go to my room" Lucy said   
"Do you want me to come with you?" Amy asked  
"No Amy I'll be fine I just want to be on my own" Lucy answered before making her way upstairs to her and her sisters room  
"Mum?" Mac asked  
"Yes Mac" Amy answered  
"Why does Lucy only call you by your name?" Mac asked  
"Erm it's complicated" Amy replied  
"But mum can't you tell us as" Holly said   
"I don't know if Lucy wants me to tell you guys yet" Amy answered 

Amy decided to go and check on Lucy where she asked if she could answer her siblings questions to which Lucy said yes and Amy gave her a hug before going to talk to her other children downstairs.

"Well guys you know that your dad is undercover now?" Amy asked   
"Ye" The kids answered   
"Well your dad was undercover years ago and he met a woman called Valerie and that was Lucy's mum and they came close during his mission so he got them out when he helped take down a mafia family and he got Lucy and Valerie out too and was officially made Lucy's dad as her and your Dad became very close and she asked Jake to be her dad and ever since then he has been and they've extremely close ever since" Amy said   
"So that's why Lucy doesn't call you mum" Mac said   
"Yes sweetie" Amy replied  
"What happened to Valerie and how come Lucy never stays with her?" Mac asked  
"Well shortly after me and your dad got together a few years after his mission Valerie was offered a job that would allow her to move back home so she did and Lucy went with her but when was about to turn 10 someone who was involved in the Mafia or something killed Valerie which resulted in Lucy coming to live with me and your DAd shortly after Mac was born" Amy said   
"Oh, I feel so bad for Lucy" Holly said   
"Is that why it's hard on her that dads away?" Mac asked   
"Yes Mac it is" Amy answered 

Soon enough the kids were all in bed and so was Amy and she went of to sleep just hoping for Jake to be back home where he belongs with his family and friends.

Meanwhile, Jake's mission was underway as they working away as they were getting closer every day to tackling the case.

5 weeks later nearly   
26th June  
Brooklyn, New York 10am

Over a month had passed sine Jake had left for his mission and the squad were still going along with their lives although they were missing him a great deal and hit Lucy pretty hard and her birthday was coming and Jake hasn't missed one and she was hoping that he would be back in time but was slowly losing hope and starting to accept the fact that Jake wouldn't be back for her birthday.

However, Jake was prepping with Garry and his team as they awaited the go ahead as they were ready to finish the mission and bring the guys in.  
"It's a go Jake, so we can move tonight" Garry said


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's mission seems to have finished as his daughters birthday is round the corner and he is hoping his plan will succeed and he'll get back in time for her birthday.

27th June 10pm  
Chicago 

Jake along with Special Agent Garry and his team are waiting as they are prepped and ready to take down the operation which included 30 high level targets and 25 low level targets and Jake wanted to get home for his daughters birthday so he worked extremely hard to all the evidence/information they needed in order to complete the bust.

An hour later and the bust was made and Jake was talking with Special Agent Garry who had let the President know that the mission was a success and he had requested to meet with Jake before he returned to Brooklyn.

"The President wants to meet with you tomorrow before you go back to Brooklyn" Garry said  
"Ok thanks for letting me know" Jake replied  
"I've got to say it was a pleasure to work alongside for this mission" Garry said as he offered Jake a handshake  
"Same to you too" Jake replied happily  
"Maybe we'll see each other again" Garry said as Jake started to take his leave  
"Maybe one day" Jake answered before making his way into the car that would take him to a private plane to take him to Washington, Dc courtesy of the President

The following morning

Back in Brooklyn Amy was at the precinct with the rest of the squad as they were all pretty bored as they didn't have a lot of cases coming in so they all remained at their desks just chatting away with Amy sitting at her husbands desk which she's worked at ever since he left for the mission over a month ago.

Washington, DC 1pm  
Jake arrived at the white house and went to meet the President again

"Mr President" Jake said as he entered the Presidents office  
"Jake it's good to see you again" the President said as he made his way over  
"It's good to see you again too Sir" Jake said  
"Congratulations on a successful mission" the President said as they sat down  
"Thank you Mr President" Jake replied happily

Once again they talked for over an hour after discussing numerous topics.

"So how can I reward you for your amazing service to the country?" the President asked  
"I have an idea" Jake answered and they started to discuss some ideas and soon after Jake had to make his leave  
"I should get going" Jake said  
"Of course" the President replied  
"Thank you Sir for allowing me to go ahead with my plan" Jake said as he stood up  
"Of course Jake and thank you once again" the President said as they engaged in a handshake  
"No problem Mr President" Jake said

Jake got on a plane back to Brooklyn and his plan to surprise his daughter along with his family and friends for her birthday were all under way as he made his way back home and he was going to surprise his mum and stay at his childhood home, meanwhile back at him current home with Amy and their kids the family excluding Jake were all in bed as it turned 10pm and Jake had just landed but no one knew as the President helped him make it possible. He got a cab and shortly after he arrived at his moms house and he knocked on the door and was soon met with his mom who was so surprised and happy to see him.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Karen asked  
"Hi mom" Jake answered as he gave his mom a huge hug  
"So why you back already?" Karen asked as they made their way into the living room  
"Well we made the bust last night and I wanted to come and see you as I've just got back to Brooklyn" Jake replied  
"Well I'm happy to see you but hasn't Holt or anyone from the 99 been alerted about your return?" Karen asked  
"No because I told the President about my plan and he agreed to help me so he made it so no one would be told about the mission from the 99 until I returned and told them" Jake answered

After 10 minutes Jake explained his plan for Lucy's birthday and she was happy as she felt as it was a good idea.

"So you don't mind if I stay here tonight mom?" Jake asked  
"Of course not honey" Karen answered  
"Thanks mom and has Amy already told you about Lucy's surprise party?" Jake asked  
"Yes and I know that we'll have to all be there before you get back from dinner, anyway you should get some sleep" Karen replied  
"Ye I will and night mom" Jake said as he made his way to his room  
"Night son" Karen replied

Jake got ready for bed and before he knew he drifted of to sleep as he didn't realise how tired he actually and after his long month away he was back in Brooklyn and he went to sleep happily knowing that tomorrow he would be reunited with his family.

The following morning  
Amy awoke at 8am and realised pretty quickly that it was Lucy's 16th birthday and it hit her soon after that they would have to face the fact that Jake would be missing her birthday for the first time ever and that would be very hard for Lucy to take but she told herself she would be there for Lucy and make sure she has a somewhat of a enjoyable birthday. 

Meanwhile, over Jake's moms house the pair are having breakfast together and just discussing some things.

"So you all ready with your plan?" Karen asked  
"Yes mom" Jake answered as his moms phone went off  
"Oh its Amy" Karen said  
"What does it say?" Jake asked  
"It says to be at yours and Amy's place at 8 for Lucy's surprise party" Karen answered  
"Oh that sounds right" Jake said  
"So it looks your plan is on track" Karen said  
"It looks that way" Jake replied

Back at Jake and Amy's, Amy got up and since it was a Saturday they were all of work/school so she went downstairs and made a coffee before sitting down on the couch to watch some tv but as an hour or so passed all the kids had joined her and lastly was Lucy.

"Hey sweetie, Happy Birthday" Amy said  
"Thanks Amy" Lucy replied before being bombarded by her siblings  
"Happy Birthday sis" They all said  
"Thanks guys" Lucy replied as they seperated from the hug 

They spent some time together as Lucy opened some of the presents she had at the house with most of them being from her mums side as the rest of the presents from her family (Including the 99) were being brought round whilst they were at Lucy's birthday dinner which she didn't know about as it was a surprise party.

A number of hours had passed and all of the family were ready to head out for the meal but Lucy was still upstairs so Amy went to check on her.

"Hey can I come in?" Amy asked  
"Ye" Lucy answered  
"Lucy are you ok sweetie?" Amy asked  
"Not really I just wished my Dad was here" Lucy said as Amy sat next to her on the bed  
"I know you do but he will be back soon so lets make sure you have the best birthday possible under the circumstances" Amy said  
"Ok" Lucy replied as she got up with Amy and made her way downstairs with Lucy

Soon enough they were all at the restaurant and waiting for their table to be ready when they encountered a problem.

"I'm sorry mam but I think your reservation is wrong" the receptionist said  
"That can't be right have you checked under Peralta-Santiago?" Amy asked  
"Yes" the receptionist  
"So there should be a table for 5" Amy said  
"No sorry there isn't" the receptionist replied  
"What?" Amy asked  
"There's a table under Peralta-Santiago but for 6 people" the receptionist replied  
"Is there problem?" The manager asked and sorted it out with his employee  
"I'm sorry mam but if you would like you can have the 6 person table" the manager said  
"Yes that's fine come on kids" Amy said as they followed an employee to be seated 

Around 15 minutes after being seated and ordering their drinks the waiter came over as he saw them all looking through menus so he felt as they were ready to order and Jake made his way over to as the waiter knew about Jakes plan as the manager a friend of Jakes informed him.

"Are you all ready to order?" the waiter asked  
"Yes" Amy replied without taking her eyes of the menu and neither did the kids  
"Is there room for one more?" Jake asked which alerted everyone at the table  
"Dad" Lucy squealed as she got up and gave Jake a huge hug  
"Happy Birthday Princess" Jake replied as they enjoyed a hug before Jake was engulfed by the rest of his kids in a hug  
"We missed you so much Dad" Mac said  
"I missed you guys so much too" Jake replied as the kids sat down as Amy made her way over to her husband  
"Hey babe" Amy said as she gave Jake a kiss before placing her hands on his shoulders  
"Hey Ames" Jake replied which left a huge smile on his Wife's face

They then sat down with Jake sitting across from Amy in the free seat next to Lucy, the family had a lovely meal as they were all reunited again and they just laughed all throughout the evening before making their home which they arrived at 20 minutes later and everyone went inside apart from Lucy and Jake who were just talking outside and made their way inside and Lucy told her Dad that she figured out their was a surprise party so she wanted to surprise them with him.

Lucy made her way into the living room where she was met with her family as well as her extended family.

"Surprise" they all shouted as they jumped out in the middle of the living room  
"Oh guys thank you so much" Lucy answered surprised  
"Happy Birthday Lucy" Charles said  
"Thank you Uncle Charles but I have my own surprise" Lucy replied as she gave a quick glance over at Amy as they both knew what it was  
"Hey guys" Jake said as he entered the living room  
"Jakey what are you doing back?" Charles asked excitedly  
"I finished the mission" Jake answered  
"How it only took you just over a month?" Rosa asked  
"Well I worked long hours as there was no way I was missing Lucy's birthday" Jake replied as Lucy gave him a hug

After Jake's surprise return they all went to celebrating and Lucy had gone through all her presents except one.

"Is that all the Presents?" Karen asked  
"I think so" Lucy answered  
"Actually there is one more" Jake said  
"Babe we already gave her our presents" Amy said confused  
"I know but I got her one that I've been waiting on for a while" Jake said  
"Here you go sweetie" Jake said as he handed Lucy a present  
"Oo Jewellery" Gina said as Lucy opened it  
"Dad is this what I think it is?" Lucy asked  
"Yes it is" Jake answered before being embraced in a hug by his daughter  
"Thank you so much Dad" Lucy said  
"No problem Lucy" Jake said  
"What is it honey?" Karen asked her grand daughter  
"It's the same necklace that my mum used to have the one that's been in my family for years" Lucy said  
"Wow babe that's wonderful" Amy said as she came closer to Jake  
"I'm just glad it arrived in time" Jake said

They went back to celebrating before Holt asked Jake about the mission and its success.

"Peralta how did the mission turn out?" Holt asked  
"Well Sir it turned out brilliant as we got all of the 30 high level targets and managed to get 23 out of the 25 low level targets" Jake answered  
"Wow Jake it sounds like a pretty big bust" Rosa said  
"It does" Holt added  
"Ye the President said it was the biggest drug bust in the country" Jake answered  
"Wow Jake" Terry said  
"Ye wow babe" Amy said  
"Thanks guys" Jake replied  
"But the President did offer me a reward" Jake said  
"What boo?" Gina asked  
"Well he offered to make me a sargent along with a hefty fee" Jake answered  
"Wow" Charles said  
"But I declined both and got a set of rewards for everyone" Jake said  
"Jake you didn't have to do that" Terry said  
"Ye Terry's right man you didn't have to" Rosa added  
"It's ok we're all one big family so I wanted to get something for everyone so I did" Jake said

First up Charles (+ Genevieve and Nikolaj who couldn't make it)

"Charles buddy here you go" Jake said as he handed his best friend an envelope  
"Wow Jake thank you" Charles replied after reading what was in the envelope  
"No problem buddy, I knew you always wanted to go to Rome" Jake said  
"You got him a holiday?" Gina asked  
"Ye and it's for 2 weeks with a 5 star hotel and everything" Charles answered  
"You should check out Lucy's auntie's restaurant whilst your out there" Jake said  
"We sure will" Charles replied along with one more hug  
"What's the money for though?" Charles asked  
"That's to pay for a second holiday for just you and Genevieve and there should be enough to cover everything and leave some omeny to spend on Nikolaj" Jake answered  
"Thank you so much Jakey" Charles said 

Second, Terry, Sharon and the girls

"Here you go Terry" Jake said as he handed a similar envelope  
"Jake you don't have to" Terry said  
"Ye Terrance is right Jake you don't have to" Sharon added  
"It's fine just take a look" Jake said to which Terry did so  
"Are you serious Jake?" Terry asked surprised  
"Ye" Jake answered  
"What is it Terrance?" Sharon asked  
"It's a holiday to Thailand for the 2 of us" Terry answered  
"Oh Jake thank you" Sharon said as she gave Jake a hug  
"And before you say I was thinking the girls could stay at ours whilst your away, is that ok with you Ames?" Jake asked his wife  
"Of course" Amy replied happily as she was witnessing everything that was going on  
"Thanks Jake" Terry said along with giving him a hug  
"Uncle Jake" Cagney and Lacey said  
"Yes girls don't worry I got you all something" Jake said  
"Really?" The twins asked  
"Ye whilst your staying with me and your auntie Amy we'll take you to the mall for a little shopping spree/trip" Jake answered  
"Thank you Uncle Jake" all the girls said as they engulfed their favourite uncle in a big hug  
"No problem girls" Jake replied happily as he hugged his nieces and niece/god daughter

Next was Gina and Rosa and their two girls  
"Iggy and Lela" Jake said  
"Ye" the girls replied  
"I wasn't exactly sure what to get you so I hope you guys will enjoy a little shopping trip with the girls?" Jake asked  
"Of course, thanks Uncle Jake" they both replied as they gave Jake a hug as once again he was their favourite Uncle and he was all of their favourite Uncle which showed how important he was to them all  
"Thanks Boo" Gina said  
"Ye thanks man" Rosa added  
"It's no biggie, plus I've got gifts for you guys too" Jake said  
"Gina you always said there was one thing you wanted if you had a family" Jake said  
"Ye" Gina replied  
"Which was?" Jake asked  
"A nice family car pacifically a nice range rover as it has a minimum of 4 seats" Gina answered  
"Hold out your hand?" Jake asked to which Gina did so and he handed her a set of car keys  
"Jake are you for real?" Gina asked  
"Yes I am" Jake answered  
"Thanks boo" Gina said as she hugged Jake  
"No problem" Jake replied  
"Rosa here catch" Jake said as he threw her a pair of keys too  
"Another car babe?" Amy asked  
"No not quite" Jake replied happily  
"Thank you so much Jake" Rosa said as she embraced in a rare hug with Jake  
"Its really no biggie" Jake replied  
"What are the keys for?" Charles asked  
"My dream bike" Rosa answered  
"Is that everything?" Gina asked  
"Almost, how's the wedding planning being going since I've been away?" Jake asked  
"Not great as we've gone out budget on certain areas so we'll have to change some things" Gina answered  
"No you won't just leave it with me" Jake said  
"What do you mean man?" Rosa asked  
"I'll cover the whole costs along with a 2 week honeymoon with all hotels and all that jazz sorted, here" Jake replied before handing them an envelope with their honeymoon holiday details  
"Jake you we can't accept this" Gina said  
"Ye man we can't, it's too much" Rosa added  
"Nonsense this is a big occasion and I want you to be hopefully as happy as I was on my wedding day/honeymoon" Jake said as he looked at Amy who was smiling/blushing  
"Well thanks Jake" Gina said before the two of them gave him a hug each

Second to last Holt and Kevin  
"Kevin" Jake said  
"Peralta you don't need to give me anything" Kevin replied  
"It's ok as here I got you something you should enjoy" Jake said as he handed a box to Kevin  
"What is it Kev?" Gina asked  
"It's the rest of the books I needed for my ancient history collection" Kevin answered  
"And there's one more thing, I was able to get your department more funding so not only you have a better teaching experiance but your students should too as they'll have more books and etc available for them" Jake said  
"Thanks Jake" Kevin said along with a hug  
"No problem Kev" Jake said  
"Captain" Jake said  
"Yes Jacob" Holt replied  
"what did you tell me when you first joined the 99?" Jake asked  
"That I want to be the commissioner why?" Holt asked  
"Well the President informed that the commissioner plans to retire within the next 5-10 years and he asked me for a recommendation and I put your name forward and after talking about you for a bit he said as long as you accept then you will be the next commissioner of the NYPD" Jake said  
"Seriously Jake?" Charles asked shocked  
"Yes" Jake replied and Holt pulled him into a big hug  
"Thank you son" Holt said  
"No problem Dad" Jake replied

Lastly, his Wife and Kids

"Kids, excluding Lucy as she has a different present as I didn't really know exactly what you guys wanted so I'm gonna take you guys for a shopping trip also but just us" Jake said  
"Thank you Dad" they all replied along with a big hug  
"No problem kids" Jake said  
"Wait babe what did you get for Lucy?" Amy asked  
"Lucy" Jake said  
"Yes Dad" Lucy replied  
"I got us a holiday to go to see your mums family" Jake said  
"Really?" Lucy asked excitedly  
"Ye" Jake answered  
"Thank you Dad I love you" Lucy said as she embraced her Dad in a hug  
"I love you too princess" Jake replied before they seperated  
"I always got us a family holiday where we can decide on together" Jake said  
"That sounds lovely babe" Amy said  
"Also Ames I got us a holiday" Jake said  
"Really babe, where to?" Amy asked  
"Well where have you always wanted us to go?" Jake asked  
"Paris but what does that, wait are we going to Paris?" Amy asked  
"We sure our Ames" Jake answered before he was met with a hug and a kiss from his Wife  
"Thanks babe, I love you Jake" Amy said happily  
"I love you too Ames" Jake replied

That was the last set of people he needed to address so they started asking questions.

"Peralta how did you afford all this?" Holt asked  
"Ye the President's reward must have been a lot" Rosa added  
"Actually he called in favours for all things such as the funding, books, car/bike but the rest of the rewards were from the money he gave me for helping with the mission and I should also add that he's sorted everybody's holidays so you don't have to sort out your work days and inform people about you going away as that's all been taken care of" Jake answered  
"Wow thanks man" Rosa said  
"No problem" Jake replied  
"And I got us all a group holiday to a destination of our choice which we can talk about another time" Jake said  
"Thanks" they all replied individually, excitedly  
"How did it go with the President overall?" Terry asked  
"I think pretty well as he told me something that I still can't get my head around and its been over a month" Jake said  
"What is it honey?" Karen asked  
"The President told me he picked me for the mission over everyone from detectives, agents and etc because he believes that I'm the best detective in the country" Jake answered  
"Wow babe that's amazing" Amy said  
"Thanks Ames" Jake replied  
"So it looks our precinct might get some publicity soon" Holt said 

Two hours later and everyone had gone home and the Peralta-Santiago family were all back together and tucked into bed and Amy was in bed also as she was finishing her crossword before she went to sleep and Jake made his way into the bedroom gaining his Wife's attention.

"Hey babe" Amy said as Jake entered the bedroom  
"Hey Ames" Jake replied as he got into bed and gave his Wife a kiss  
"So a pretty good day" Jake said  
"Ye it was especially since your home now" Amy said  
"I love you Jake" Amy said as she gave Jake a kiss  
"I love you too Ames" Jake replied along with a kiss  
"Night Ames" Jake said as he turned the light off  
"Night Jake" Amy replied

They then fell to sleep shortly after in each others arms and most importantly they went to sleep happily because they were finally reunited not just thw two of them but the entire family was and there extended family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first instalment of my new story and the next one in this series.


End file.
